Topaz The Dancer and The Toad Sage
by Rikku Uwabami
Summary: You were captured from your country years ago; used as entertainment for the previous Hokage before his death; now the woman Tsunade who no longer kept you as entertainment you were forced to work here for these men till you could save enough and leave back to your country in the far east.


The night was quiet lights of homes and most buisness long put out to welcome the sky of stars of Konoha; no street lights on even, no one was outside but one just a man walking down the path to the local whore house. This was not uncommon for unwed ninja to visit; hell even wed ninja. But for this man he wasn't looking for just any common woman tonight to satisfy his lust. No tonight he need her, the infamous Imperial Topaz dancer. Everyone knew of her, even women in the village stole glances at her. She was called the topaz dancer because of the beautiful imperial Topaz that adorned her body jewelry and her yellow blonde hair, and a pair of azure colored eyes. Yes, this unnamed woman Jiriaya had come to crave more and more for each passing night without her. 'Surely she must be a foreigner' This unnamed woman who danced so passionately she could entrance any man with just a glance of her sapphire eyes out lined in a heavy black and pink color. Just the thought of her made his chest tighten.

He had been waiting months for her, no one knew why but she didn't come but once a month to this place for men to sleep with her, usually she only danced. And Jiraiya had been waiting long enough to feel her again. Some said she was a sorceress whom bewitched any who lay with her, but Jiraiya knew this could only be true for he had only slept with her twice and his mind never left her for long. 'Truly she must be a witch.' He thought with a smirk as he entered the crowded building.

He felt his smirk disappear at the site of all the men come here to witness the mysterious Topaz Dancer.

Your POV:

You were sitting in the back room fixing your white top so that it just covered your perky breasts. Taking in a deep breath you could hear the men outside barking and laughing, the smell of the strong alcohol made you crinkle your nose in disapproval. Clasping on your gold cuffs on your wrists over the cloth underneath you glanced at yourself in the mirror, yes you were about ready to pour your soul out on stage you thought applying a bit of sheer pink to your lips that matched the small see threw coat you wore over your arms and back but left wide in the front. You focused on your expression for a while longer, you had to mask your pain once you were satisfied with your expression you stood gracefully from your stool and fixed your gold chain thong so it wasn't bunched in the front and so your see threw pink pants much like your coat showed your figure underneath nicely.

You walked out onto the stage after the woman had finished, they smiled at you to encourage you and you smiled back politely few of the woman here enjoyed your presence you were a threat to their profits after all, the lights dimmed and only a single blue toned light hit the stage as you walked out gracefully your eyes closed as you had performed so many times before. You stepped into the light, the crowd of lusting men beneath you watched you as you waited for the music to start.

Lifting your leg slowly as the music began slowly your arms waved out gracefully as you began a sort of middle eastern tango by yourself. The song was fiery and passionate as that was mostly requested by the customers.

Some days it was harder to perform such dances, for when you would dance years ago before you came to this country it was your escape, your passion. Now it was your torment a constant reminder of the war. You swung your hips faster letting your hands scope over your body suggestively, men hooted and howled beneath you.

You were captured from your country years ago; used as entertainment for the previous Hokage before his death; now the woman Tsunade who no longer kept you as entertainment you were forced to work here for these men till you could save enough and leave back to your country in the far east.

Your chains and gems jingled loudly as you allowed your eyes to scan over the crowd tonight, 'who will be my victim tonight?' you wondered your eyes scanning seductively. The music was going to end soon and you would have to find your own entertainment for the night.

Thats when you saw him, one of your favorite ninjas. Jiraiya. You smiled at him licking your lips softly watching him begin to squrim under your gaze. You would have laughed but your dance wasn't yet over; but you had found your prey. Tonight Jiraiya would have to suffer a bit. He was the closet person you had to a friend here, he knew a bit about your past about being just a product of the war but nothing more, he had once told you about his troubles during the wars.

You heard the music end and you bowed gently to the men before letting your eyes linger on a few more men before you left backstage to collect your money and choose your partner. Thats why you led so many men on; they all paid extra when they thought you would take them. You laughed to yourself collecting your earnings from the man who worked as a bouncer here. You smiled at him and he gave you a wink.

A bit later.

The next set of dancers were up and you slipped on a coat so you could navigate threw the crowd of men without being spotted, you saw Jiraiya sitting at the bar table when you grinned to yourself and slipped up beside him without him noticing.

He was busy with some drink when you bit on his ear lightly causing him to nearly spill his sake on himself. You held back a giggle and spoke softly to him, "Jiraiya... it's been awhile." You teased lightly you could feel the shivers running down his spine as he tensed. You pulled away flashing him a grin. His eyes widened at you.

He set down his drink looking like he may fall over with excitement that you choose him again. You didn't feel much like catching up so you just gestured for him to follow you suggestively as you stood up and began walking away careful to let your hips sway as you did.

Like a love struck puppy he followed close behind, you smiled to yourself as you led him up the stairs into your own room. You shut the door behind him and locked it. You were glad the walls were thick and you didn't have to hear the other woman and their guests.

You skillfully dropped the coat around your ankles and stood there watching his dark eyes trace over your form. You could see the excitement already which only made you smirk. You walked slowly over to him his eyes watching you carefully. Stopping only inches from him you pushed him onto the bed. You stood over him your eyes inspecting your prey. His long white hair sprawled out behind him, he wasn't wearing his usual red over coat only the tunic styled coat and pants. You gazed at his shirt a moment longer then you wanted to, as you craved for the flesh under that shirt.

You watched his lips curl into that usual sloppy grin and he pulled you on top of him, pulling you into a fierce kiss, in surprise you let out a gasp and he slipped his tongue in your mouth; it took you a a moment to recover and you fought him for control which wasn't easy but then you loved a challenge.

He fought you harder but you weren't about to let him win as you felt him garb your ass nearly tearing the fabric of your pants right off you bit down on his tongue, not hard enough to hurt him but hard enough to give him time to pull back and you to take control. Now you pulled off his tunic exposing the firm toned muscles that you dragged your nails down lightly causing him to shiver under you. You felt his erection under you grinding into your own sensitive area as you dragged down farther towards his undone pants. You could tell he wasn't in the mood to play games with you by how much he was handling you, he wanted you now but that made you want to tease him all the more.

In a quick rush he tore off the pink shirt and your white top leaving your breasts completely exposed and he grabbed them greedily you tried not to gasp as you tore open his pants, feeling his grin widen into the kiss again you pulled away leaving him disappointed. You cocked an eyebrow at him with a grin, as you decided to give him a bit of a show you ran your hands over your now exposed breasts you raised yourself gracefully off of his lap but not before grinding your hips over his covered cock first making him groan slightly, you ran your hands down your stomach keeping your eyes on his, as you slowly unclasped the gold chain thong you toyed with it for a moment his mouth twitching into another grin as you moved your hands like you were going to remove the barrier that kept him from you. But instead you moved your hands back upward towards your breasts, you could hear the low growl coming from him before he stood up and pushed you up against the wall.

You grinned at him as he tore the remaining bit of clothing of your body and shoved two fingers inside of you. A loud gasp left your lips as you gazed at him mercilessly he rammed another inside making you quiver and gasp. You shook in delight as he took his free hand and grabbed your breast tightly and kissed down your neck. You felt your body turn limp under him, his fingers pumping hard inside of you you felt your body start to quiver with the feeling of an orgasm starting to come but he pulled his fingers out before you could, annoyed you glared at him.

He wordlessly pushed you onto the bed and pulled off his own pants exposing his swollen member. You motioned for him to move closer to you kneeling on the bed he moved closer and you took it in your hand gently earning a light groan from the white haired ninja. You ran your finger tips over it and let go he glared at you.

"Whats wrong, Jiraiya?" You teased, moving into another position on your hands and knees your hair falling around your face.

"Damn it Topaz..." He groaned in a husky voice. "Suck." He commanded, You chuckled lightly at the name before you moved your head down to his length it was swelled now more then ever and you ran your tongue over the head lightly gaining a low moan from him you moved a bit so your ass was up and in his view while you licked up his cock again, he grabbed onto your ass tightly showing you he couldn't take much more of your teasing.

You took him in your mouth getting a shudder from him, letting your tongue roll over the head you took more of him in so slowly it was agonizing. Jiraiya groaned and grunted loudly as you pulled it out and in slower. You tried not to smirk knowingly as his body tensed harder, his breathing getting rigid and his nails dug into your skin.

"Oh god... not like this..." He groaned loudly before pulling his member out of your mouth and shoving you on your back hovering over you he slid his cock over your warmth teasingly; the feeling was almost enough to send you over the edge as you let out a small moan. You knew you were wet and it would slide in easily, but it would seem Jiraiya wanted to make you squirm. He slid it up against you harder while he took his cock in his hand and positioned himself over you again his eyes clouded over with lust he kissed down your breast once before ramming himself into you.

You cried out in pleasure as his body shook on top of you. His cock now throbbing in your warmth, he grabbed onto your hips tightly his nails digging into your skin as he pounded his length into you hard and fast. You knew this was the result of all your teasing he couldn't take it anymore and needed to cum. You dug your nails into his back tightly throwing your head back as you came to your own climax. The feeling of you wrapping around his member in ecstasy nearly made him lose himself but he pressed on determined to make you have another. He pulled himself out flipping you quickly onto your knees as he grabbed onto your hips and hair tightly ramming harder into you, you cried out feeling your body shake with the start of another, he growled low as he started to feel his own climax nearing, pulling you into him harder. He grabbed your now bouncing tits from behind you and you let out another scream as you cam onto him, he pulled out quickly before cumming inside you and pulling your mouth onto his cock.

He slid it in and out a few times while your hand grabbed and rocked the shaft, he groaned and let out a growl before pulling it out and cumming all over your sweat covered chest. You quickly cleaned yourself off, feeling your body ache with exhaustion as you gazed at the white haired ninja who was now asleep in your bed.

You smiled to yourself. "Yes, thats why you're one of my favorites Jiraiya..." You whispered before taking his wallet and slipping on your coat and to your house.

'Maybe I'll stay here a bit longer.' You thought with a cat like grin, 'after all... Jiraiya's here.' You laughed to yourself before walking into your house, "Maybe I'll tell him my name next time."


End file.
